


Plead

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Talon!Damian AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You said we fought monsters."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plead

**Author's Note:**

> Damian is slowly/sorta/maybe remembering, but isn’t sure. All he can remember is how emotional Dick seemed to be about him the night they all met, and for some reason that stuck with him.

It was months later, when Dick found himself jumping awake in the dead of night. He yawned, blinking as he tried to figure out what it was. The water heater kicking on? A nightmare? The couple in the apartment building across the street screaming at each other again?

No, none of those seemed right. He resigned to it remaining a mystery as he rolled over towards his window, when suddenly his muscles tensed up, senses on high alert.

There was someone crouched in his window.

And Dick knew. Before his mind registered the posture, or the size, or even the voice. He knew.

Damian.

“You said we fought monsters.”

Dick hesitated as he sat up. Damian still looked the same as the last time he’d seen him. Dark uniform, blank goggles hidden in his hair, sword across his back, pale skin. “We did.”

Damian blinked curiously, and Dick realized his eyes were a honey yellow. He may have looked the same as last time, but he wasn’t acting it. Damian seemed nervous, confused. Dick’s heart fluttered slightly. Was whatever Owlman did to him wearing off?

“You said I was better than…” Damian glanced down at himself. “…this.”

“You _are_.” Dick urged, sliding his legs off the mattress and facing the boy.  “You’re a _hero_ , Damian.”

“Owlman said that is not my name. When I asked.” Damian looked back up. “He said my name is Talon. Nothing more.”

“He lied to you.” Dick said quickly. Damian didn’t respond, so Dick shifted to stand. Suddenly Damian’s eyes were hard, and there was a small dagger in his hand.

“Don’t.” Damian ordered, holding the knife in front of him. “Don’t move.”

“Damian-”

“The Court said our target is Batman and Batman _only_.” Damian declared. Instantly, all confusion and emotion was gone from his voice. “Stay away from him and I won’t have to hurt you.”

“It’s not what you-”

“So please don’t make me.” Damian whispered as he stood on the window ledge. A fear seeped back into his golden eyes and his voice became questioning. “Because I…I don’t want to?”

Dick could do nothing but remain still, watching as Damian turned and disappeared into the dark alley. He sat there for a moment afterwards, before dropping his head into his hands in despair. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Talon!Damian stories](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/search/talon%21damian)   
> 


End file.
